Past always affects Future
by Softball lover12345
Summary: A girl with a mysterious past somehow lands in the hands of Spot Conlon. Spot try's to peek into her past but only ends up hurting himself and her. She has never heard of him, so she doesn't know what is to come. Will she give in...?  IN PROGRESS


**AN: This is my first story, and I'm really excited!**

Chapter 1:

The night was young in New York. All was calm in Queens, Manhattan, Bronx, the harbor and more. Brooklyn on the other hand had a slight malfunction.

She was running, as if _something _was chasing her.

She looked back quite often, her green, yellow and sometimes blue hazel eyes wide with fright. Her long golden brown hair, now tangled, leaning on the edge of unhygienic, whipped around her face as she hurried into the moon lit night.

Her clothes were tatterted and torn, her one nice baby pink dress, was now tinted with a murky brown color. She lost her shoes at one point and did not stop and bother to put them on again.

Haley, not looking down, must have stumbled on a rock or some sort and fell flat on her head. Tears automatically sprung in her eyes, and she fought to hold them back. She put one hand up and felt for damage. Her hand came back feeling warm and sticky.

Haley looked at it in the moonlight. _Blood, _she thought. She was losing more and more as she fought to stay conscious. She grew tired, and her attempts to stop the blood gushing out of her head grew feeble. Her body eventually gave in to uncosciouness.

Spot wiped the blood off his famous cane. He had just gotten done with a few scabs. He pushed their useless bodies around, making sure they were dead.

"Scout" "Yeah, boss?"

"Do something with these bodies" "Make _sure _they are not found" "Got it", Scout replied.

He called to his other newsie, Club. He told him to look around, to see if anyone with peering eyes was looking. For example, a drunken homeless person. Once they were both done, they started to head back to Brooklyn. Spot's usual demeanor was back, and so was his typical smirk.

Spot Conlon stood tall at 5'8 to 5'9.

His chestnut colored hair was a little his ears but what stood out the most are his eyes. They are this piercing cerulean light blue color that made the girls swoon, but also stared into enemies.

They could change into and angry grey/blue color in an instant if you challenge him.

Their death awaited them when they stared into them.

Spot was confident that he could beat anybody that came his way. He had a way about him that wanted you to obey him, and make him in control.

You don't upset Spot Conlon, unless you want to be between inches of your life. You must respect Conlon, whether you like it or not.

He is the leader of Brooklyn after all.

While walking back through the deserted alley's, Conlon noticed something was off. He knew these streets by heart, so this came as a surprise. He smelled a floral aroma that wafted into his nostrils.

He stopped, surprising his newsies and turned left. Spot followed the perfume until at his feet, was a girl, bleeding profusely at her head. Spot stood puzzled, then not thinking through his actions, picked her up. He looked at her, and she was surprisingly not heavy, deceiving with her medium size frame.

Scout, his second in command, and Club knitted their eyebrows together.

Scout then said, somewhat cautiously, "What's that boss?" Spot didn't answer, instead opted for and blazing stare. He then turned back around and walked, somewhat quickly to the Brooklyn lodging house that held all of his newsies.

_I hope what I'm doing isn't a mistake, _Spot thought as her brought her inside.

All of his newsies quieted down as soon they heard that their leader was home. They all were shocked, when they saw a young girl in his arms.

Those brave enough stared with open curiosity at her and Spot. Spot returned their stares with a look that could set a man to fire. Spot then said "_Nobody, _is allowed to touch her, and those who even think about doing so will receive a personal beating from me." "Got it?"

They all nodded and watched his back as he walked upstairs.

Spot walked up to the 3rd story, opened a bedroom door and gently laid her down. He looked at her, before turning around and smirking, because tomorrow he would get some answers that were flying around in his head. It doesn't matter if she likes it or not, he thought, because _I'm Spot Conlon_.

**So tell me what you think! Please review and all ideas are accepted. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
